1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of machine tools, and more particularly to the field of machine tools such as a lathe.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 34 16 660 C2 describes a lathe wherein the work spindle is located vertically and guided in the vertical Z-direction on an X-carriage. The X-carriage can move in the horizontal direction. The tools are located beneath the hanging work spindle. The X-guides are mounted on the vertical end wall of a machine base. The work spindle can be moved between a loading and unloading station and the machining station by horizontal movement in the X-direction and vertical movement in the Z-direction so that the workpieces are picked up by the work spindle itself in the loading and unloading station and can be released there as well (so-called pick-up principle). The mounting of the X-guide on the vertical end wall of the machine base limits the freedom of this machine tool concept relative to the Y-axis.
DE 196 51 474 A1 describes a machine tool with similar features, except that the work spindle is mounted with a horizontal axis on the carriage that can move in the vertical direction. The X-guides are also mounted on vertical end walls of the machine base so that corresponding limitations result.
It is therefore desirable to provide a machine tool that combines considerable freedom in the three axes of movement with a high degree of flexibility in adaptation to various machining tasks.